


Tears in Heaven

by dana_kujan



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-28
Updated: 2009-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana_kujan/pseuds/dana_kujan





	Tears in Heaven

They say if it rains the day someone dies, the soul has entered Heaven; the angels are weeping with joy.

I stare not out the window but at it, watching the raindrops slide down the pane; they certainly look like tears.

I feel a warm presence behind me. I shift my gaze and see my mother's reflection in the glass.

"Your father's in a better place."

Instead of here, in Hell, with us.

I shrug off her touch. "I'm going for a walk."

"Sam, it's raining."

They say if you walk in the rain, no one can tell you're crying.


End file.
